<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving you is a losing battle by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977615">Loving you is a losing battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop teasing me!" Alec growled through clenched teeth, which only made Magnus chuckle........</p><p>Magnus and Alec are together, but when Alec's ex and Magnus falmily come into the mix that threaten to split up the couple? Can they get through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loving you is a losing battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Alec's neck was sweet as Magnus lightly pushed him onto the bed. Magnus stared down at him and slowly traced his finger over Alec's thigh. Alec felt like his entire body was on fire. </p><p>Magnus tugged at Alec's hair, eliciting a surprised moan out of him. Alec blushed brightly, embarrassed. Magnus didn't hesitate to press their mouths together, and kissed him in a quick blur of heat that was the sole testimony that Alec wasn’t the only one wanting, needing. Alec leaned back, thoroughly breathless.</p><p>Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's again, this time with more passion and vigour. His tongue exploring the younger male's mouth. Alec ground his hips up slightly into Magnus, causing them both to groan. In return, he bit gently down into Alec's bottom lip, eliciting a sweet gasp from him.</p><p>"Stop teasing me!" Alec growled through clenched teeth, which only made Magnus chuckle. Magnus got onto his knees just as the door swung open. </p><p>Quickly, Magnus stood up, pulling Alec up.</p><p>"Shit!" Magnus cussed looking back as his dad stood there with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Oh shut it!" Asmodeus crossed his arms as Alec shyly stepped backwards as he blushed. Alec was angry! <em>He knows Magnus's dad has done this before, but every time, its embarrassing and annoying. </em>Alec thought as he zipped up his flyer.</p><p>"I was going to tell you, that Maryse is hosting a dinner part and she invited us over!" Rolling his eyes, Asmodeus stepped into the bedroom.</p><p>"Your welcome to stay dad!" Magnus said sarcastically.</p><p>"Shit!" Alec whispered, as the other two males looked at him.</p><p>"What happened?" Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder, comforting him.</p><p>"My mom told me to get some groceries from the shop!" Alec sighed, playing with his sleeve, not meeting the other two men's eyes.</p><p>"You forgot, or you got distracted. Again!" Asmodeus slowly moved towards Alec, making Magnus turn around from his boyfriend, glaring at his dad, who stopped in his track.</p><p>"I'm sorry....I should go!" Alec stated as he darted passed the two males.</p><p>"He's a shy a boy, isn't he, well that's what they say, shy people are good in be-"Asmodeus was cut of by Magnus.</p><p>"I don't need to fucking know that! Why couldn't you have knocked on the bloody door?!" Huffing, Magnus sat down on his bed with face in hands.</p><p>"Why don't <em>you</em> knock when you come into my bedroom?" Asmodeus sighed, as he went over to the dressing table. </p><p>"Nice makeup!" Asmodeus smiled, which made Magnus look up at his dad.</p><p>"Your up to something aren't you?" Magnus questioned.</p><p>Asmodeus looked at his son and walked over towards the door.</p><p>"Lucifer wants to meet Alec!" Asmodeus stated, before darting out of his son's room and into the study, locking the door.</p><p>"Wait what?" Magnus shouted, which was met with silence. "So fucking immature," Magnus sighed, staring as the door banged shut.</p><p>Sighing, Magnus took out his phone, and texted Alec:</p><p><strong>&lt;&lt;Hiya, I am sorry about my dad, he just never learns. How are you? &gt;&gt;</strong> Magnus put his phone down as Chairman, the cat, jumped onto his lap, purring.</p><p>He waited for a bit as Alec texted back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&lt;It was embarassing. Im sorry that I ran out! Love you&gt;&gt;</strong>
</p><p>Magnus smiled as he sent a 'I love you back.' He stood up making the cat jump off. He sighed as he left the bedroom. A blond haired figure vanished from Magus's window chuckling.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is based of one of my other fanfics.  Comment and kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>